DEL AMOR YA NO QUEDA NADA ,SOLO CENIZAS
by GATA.SOMBRA.13
Summary: se trata de un mal entendido , serio penso que azul ya no la amaba ..pero las cosas se solucionan hablando :3


combo niños no me pertenecen sino a su creador al señor Fernando lira….

Esta fanfic trata de romance y suspenso asi que disfrútenlo jejeje

Escuchen el tema de VAMPIROS DE BOLIVIA_CENIZAS

"DEL AMOR YA NO QUEDA NADA ,SOLO CENIZAS"

Que mal titulo lose bueno vamos a la historia….

serio y azul se encuentran en el parque estan callados sin decir nada desde hace una semana tuvieron una riña por que azul se encontraba hablando con Raimundo y ambos hablaban cosa que molesto a serio pasado eso se reunieron para hablar en el parque …

azul por que me haces esto?.. le dice serio tristemente mientras la mira

solo hable con Raimundo.. serio, yo te amo,no dudes de mi..le dice azul con tristeza mientras la mira,ambos se miran con tristeza..

no te creo!..me mientes!..te gusta Raimundo..ya no quiero saber nada de ti!... le dice serio entre lagrimas,serio se va corriendo y azul le dice…espera.!..pero serio no hace caso y azul se queda llorando

"Tus ojos me dicen regresa….

tus labios me hablan de olvido…..

Tus ojos me dicen regresa….

tus labios me hablan de olvido….."

porque pensaba azul entre lagrimas mientras miraba hacia donde se fue serio,se sentía la peor persona del mundo..por que le fallo a la persona que mas amaba..

serioooooooooo!...grita azul entre llanto

con serio… el estaba muy triste y estaba llorando..

por que azul me hiciste esto, por que?...yo te amo por que?... pensaba serio

"y al final este amor …

ya no queda nada ..

solo son cenizas….

Cenizaaaaas…."

Azul va a buscar a serio para explicarle lo que en verdad sucedió…lo busca por las calles y no lo encuentra…va hacia el manantial de Nova Nizza….

Serio! … grita azul .. donde estas?!...grita azul .. por favor, déjame explicarte la verdadera.. realidad.. yo te amo con toda mi alma ,serio tu sabes que es cierto!.. dice entre llanto azul

Serio la escucha llorar .. siente como si le apuñalaran el corazón..

Me hiciste daño azul, no te perdonare..aunque me duela!.. piensa serio entre lagrimas

Seriooo!.. dice azul en voz alta y lo ve escondido,y se acerca hacia el..

"y al final este amor …

ya no queda nada ..

solo son cenizas….

Cenizaaaaas…."

Serio ve a azul acercarse y trata de salir corriendo npero azul lo detiene

Por favor déjame explicarte!..no me hagas esto!..le dice entre lagrimas mientras abraza a serio y el se separa de ella

Tu no me amas , si en vrdad me amaras , me dirias la verdad!...yo ya no te amoooo!..le dice serio a azul y el corazón de azul se hace pedazos..

No me digas eso serio!...le dice azul entre lagrimas

"Tus ojos me dicen regresa….

tus labios me hablan de olvido…..

Tus ojos me dicen regresa….

tus labios me hablan de olvido….."

serio, al ver que azul llora por el hace que reaccione ..

azul..no llores!..lamento , esto! Si te amo, esa es la verdad!..le dice serio mientras abraza a azul y ella le corresponde entre lagrimas

"y al final este amor …

ya no queda nada ..

solo son cenizas….

Cenizaaaaas…."

Ambos se abrazan se miran y azul..

Serio,solo hable con Raimundo para que me deje de molestar .. tu sabes que ,yo t amo a ti.. no soportaría que tu me dejaras!..le dice entre lagrimas azul,serio la abraza con dulzura,ambos se miran mutuamente..

"y al final este amor …

ya no queda nada ..

solo son cenizas….

Cenizaaaaas…."

Hasta que serio besa a azul en los labios sin avisar y ella correponde de manera dulce

Cenizaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssss ssssssssssss!

"Nose esta parte esta en aymara y nose escribir aymara correctamente"pero es la misma cosa que dice …

"y al final este amor …

ya no queda nada ..

solo son cenizas….

Cenizaaaaas…."

Azul y serio se separan ..mirandose tenían el rostro ruborizado..por lo que acontecio..

Ya no volvamos a pelear.. le dice azul a serio

Ya no azul..pero tu también avísame ,si alguien te molesta ,sabes que siempre te protegeré..le dice serio a azul

Lo prometo..dic azul sonriendo

"y al final este amor …

ya no queda nada ..

solo son cenizas….

Cenizaaaaas…."

Ambos se van tomados de la mano .. ya que anochecio….

Llullaspa

Sonosay

Algo por el estilo dice es que yo no se aymara.. asi que les gusto o no solo opinen y dejejenme un review jejejeje

Se cuidan valeeeeeeeeeeeee!


End file.
